Steven Sherman and Blake Toby IV: The title so long wikia wouldn't let me link to it if i didn't shorten it down
Jimothy Jefferson Presents: Steven Sherman and Blake Toby IV: The Fourth One That's Actually The Third, Because There Was A Spinoff Between This And The Last, Developed By Those Other Dudes Instead Of Us: Deadly Premonition (Of A Heart Attack): How The Fuck Are You Gonna Fit All This Onto The Logo Editon Platinum Ultra HD Diamond Deluxe Triple Adamantium Edition 3D is the third... Fourth? Game in tne Steven Sherman and Blake Toby series, released on January 10, 2013 on PC, and then as launch titles for both the Playstation 4 and Xbox One, developed by Games that Don't Suck int. It's announcement wasn't controversial anymore cause y'all have already seen this shit in like a million other games at this point. The game tackles deep subjects, such as death, depression, and Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! It is planned to be the final entry in the series. Plot Insert butt joke here. No, the other kind of plot The game starts in a cartoon world, with you playing as Jackson as he finds a whateveritis named Wubbzy, who introduces you to his friends Wally, who knows about science and books and art, and Widget, who likes to build. The three of them are then kidnapped by a mysterious creature called Yzbbuw, so mysterious that his name is just Wubbzy backwards. Steven, Blake, and Ian come in to help Jackson out and the four of them go to save Wubbzy and co. They make it to the forest, until Blake gets bored, you hear a gunshot noise, and the screens goes black. The camera turns to reveal it was focusing on the TV in Jackson's house and that they were playing a Wow! Wow! Wubbzy game on Jackson's OUYA... Which Blake just shot. Blake asks Jackson why he had them play a baby game, to which he responds "fuck you wubbzy is life" in a bizarrely different voice from normal. The screen then cuts away and he is then shown saying "maaan, that's quite untight, broooooo." Ian mentions that she likes Wubbzy and hasn't gotten nearly as much flack for it, which Blake responds with "Girls have shitty taste in television anyway so it's okay." Ian retorts with "wow i never thought that having a privilege could be so insulting". Afterwards, Jackson tells Blake to replace his OUYA, and threatens to kick him out if he doesn't. He doesn't. Jackson dumps him and Steven out on the streets, and the two set out to find enough money to replace Jackson's OUYA. Eventually, they come across a man called Big Mac Joe, who is both a big Mac, and in possession of 7,000,000 dollars. Steven eats him, and they take enough of his money to buy an OUYA. Back at home, Jackson is visited by the three ghosts of Wubbzy, Wally, and Widget. They tell him of how he never saved them, and Jackson tells them of what Blake did. Enraged, the children's cartoon characters realize this can't be undone and take Jackson with them to plot their revenge for the OUYA incident. In the morning, Steven and Blake come in, telling Ian that they got Jackson a new OUYA when she answers, to which Ian mentions that Jackson hasn't been home all morning. Jack comes in just as she says this, and is shocked. The gang then heads out to find Jackson together. From this point, the game takes a more open world approach than prior entries, which were largely based around going through a variety of singular levels. Eventually, they find Jackson in an abandoned Circuit City building, only to notice his eyes have gone completely black. The building then locks, trapping the gang inside, with Jackson, possessed by the broken OUYA, trying to kill them. Jack finds an electrical generator, which they try powering up to allow them to leave, to no avail. Eventually, Blake gets frustrated and shoots it, rendering it unusable, but blowing the lock on the doors. The gang escapes, just narrowly, and begins to plan out a way to get Jackson back. Jack mentions that he got Jackson's old OUYA from him while they were in the building, and upon checking the bottom, Ian notices the OUYA was manufactured by her father, Goku's old electronics provider, as opposed to the OUYA company. The gang travels to London, Ontario, Canada, in order to find their answer. To get there, however, they have to ride the Subway. On their way, Freddy comes in to beat up Jack, who, depending on how many players there are, may have inexplicably cloned himself. Before either can triumph, the Subway reaches it's stop, and the two leave their fight for another day. Steven, Blake, Ian, and Jack head into Goku Inc., and right away, Ian is kidnapped, with Pajama Sam filling the player 4 slot. Pajama Sam, this time finally proving fucking useful to the story, leads the gang to Goku. (It's worth noting, if no controllers are connected to player 4, the story may not be advanced from this point, however an alternate path, allowing you to grind with Steven, Blake, and Jack before facing off with Goku, appears.) Once there, they meet Goku, who kills Pajama Sam. However, Timmy comes in to save Ian. They all lose the fight, yet are still required to do it anyway because the developers are douchebags, but not before severely wounding Goku. Goku escapes with Blake's bullet in his shoulder, shouting "You'll regret this!!! ...Well, unless it ends up incriminating me later, but what are the odds of that?" The gang heads back to Seattle, and finds that Jackson is back to his old self. Jackson apologizes for attempting to murder them, but after it's brought up that they lost Ian, Jackson tries to punch Steven and Blake, but ends up hitting himself. Afterwards, Wubbzy comes in, and tells them that he has "set Jackson free of his mind control, and---" but the cutscene cuts off there, with a titlecard saying "fuck it you all know how this is going to turn out let's just cut to the chase." and when it comes back, Wubbzy tells the gang that they must save Widget and Wally, since the three of them had all been kidnapped, and Wubbzy will "fuck their shit" if they don't save his buddypals. To do this, the gang enlists the help of The Four Deities, but in order to do so, need to prove their own worth. Nevermind that they've saved the damn world 3 times over at this point, they still need to prove their worth. So they go through 4 worlds based on each Deity's subconscious. Darren's world is largely composed of Super Smash Bros. content, and in said world, he is sitting on a throne with Palutena at his side. The objective in this world is to save wavedashing from it's prison and defeat Mashed Potato Samurai. Michael's world is themed around a mix of high fantasy and steampunk, sort of similar to what I think Xenoblade is knowing only what the new Smash Bros. tells me. In this world, Michael is shown commanding a fleet of Diancie, and wields a Monado. The goal for this world is to find Michael's shiny Diancie and defeat the creature that took it from him. Jon's world is a goddamn acid trip comprised of a myriad of different worlds mashed into one. Jon himself doesn't appear to be anywhere in this world, though a myriad of supporting characters do. These characters include a punk girl who goes unnamed, but greatly helps the crew throughout the venture. Along that are a weird alien kid named Cosmo, and an ape dude named Allom. It is also worth noting that you are able to see into Ian's subconscious here, alongside Blake, Percy, Todd, and Pablo's. The goal of this world is to make it to the heart of the calamity, where you face an original Sanic Heggdog OC named Deathman the Hedgedude, and stop him from fucking up Jon's mind. Nate's mind is inaccessible, due to his inability to control it enough to make a decent challenge, so talking to him is basically all you need to do to finish his part. The Four Deities will then give you the ability to summon them whenever you wish upon clearing each of their challenges. They will also provide you Ian's location. Turns out Ian was at Burger King this whole time, which, as an avid Big Mac "connosoor", (which the game notes might not be how it's actually spelled) Steven is offended by. Nevertheless, the gang now heads out to save Wally and Widget. Steven takes Jack and Jackson to find Wally, while Blake takes Timmy and Ian to find Widget. Doing this has you fighting Freddy and his clone, respectively. After doing so, Wubbzy gives the gang the power they need to stop Goku. They head out to London, Ontario, Canada to stop him once and for all, only to find he is no longer there. When they get back, they find out that Wubbzy is actually launching a full-scale demolition of Seattle, soon to be spreading to the entire rest of the wurld. Wubbzy then reveals that the special power was actually a sapper, letting Wubbzy completely drain Steven and Blake of all their power, dubbed "the great heart attack". The rest of the gang sneaks onto Wubbzy's mothership, noticeably turning everything into cartoon animals, to look for a cure and save Stake Sherby. Onboard, they find Goku conversing with Wubbzy, proving a link between the two, and prompting them to search Goku's company for a cure, to which they find the emergency jammer, guarded by The Wiggles. To defeat The Wiggles, they summon the Teletubbies, who win by a landslide. After getting back to Seattle to save Steven and Blake, they split up into teams of 2 to stop the Wubbsy team. Timmy and Ian go first, fighting Widget and Thomas the train. Then comes Jack and Jackson fighting Wally and Clifford the Big Red Dog. Finally, Steven and Blake reach Wubbzy and Goku. Goku offers to help, but Wubbzy, feeling he's lost his use, kills him. Wubbzy then grows to super size and triggers the final boss. After a long fight, Blake, modifying his gun, shoots the sapper onto Wubbzy, and then shoots off the jammer, leaving him without all his power. Steven then sits on Wubbzy, suffocating and killing him. The gang meets up at Jackson's place, with Jackson swearing off Wubbzy for good, and everyone else notably relieved to finally be done with that mess. The game then pauses, with the developers noting "Wait, this ends the series too perfectly. How will we get any sequels out this way?" "Just throw in an ominous cliffhanger, we'll address it in the next game." When it starts rolling again, an unseen man comes in, asking the gang if he can trust them enough to confide something in them. The gang collectively nods, and just as he's about to say it, the screen cuts off to credits as "In the End" by Linkin Park plays. Fuck knows why, though. Trivia *During the section where you go through the minds of the Four Deities, each mind is based on the real life equivalent of each deity's favorite game with some liberties. (Jon's mind takes a lot of inspiration from Psychonauts in structure, including multiple collectible figments.) The only exception to this is Darren's mind, as Darren had not yet stated his favorite game to the developers, prompting them to take a guess based on his Facebook feed. **Hacking the game's files shows evidence that Nate's mind was actually intended to have a full level based within it. It would have involved a bizarre interpretation of Rapture from BioShock (keeping with the theme of each Deity's mind stage taking influence from their respective favorite games) combined with areas from Lady Gaga's music videos. The objective would have been to defeat a legion of PC gaming elitists lead by Conor Peeceebitch (who invaded Nate's mind) and retrieve the Disco Stick from them, and give it to Lady Gaga and Nate. It was supposedly removed at the last minute, but this concept would later be used in The Four Deities: Beginning of the Wurld. **Similarly, Michael and Darren's minds were originally going to let you see into the minds of their respective characters, but were ultimately taken out of their minds due to not meshing very well with the themes of each world, with Jon's world being the only one to contain these. If you found Conor's mind within Michael's mind, you could severely weaken him, making the fight within Nate's mind way easier. *At one point, Goku hints that a wound inflicted on him might weigh in on a future event. Despite this, it never plays a part in the story past that point, and as the series ends here, there will be no more chances for it to do so. Game director Jimothy Jefferson states "That was an accident. We have this sorta... Sloppy approach to writing games based on the Wurld, which we use to preserve the aloof, not-caring nature of it. With our old Jack games, we pretty much wrote the plot in a night, and then rolled with it. We found that difficult to do with the more complex Steven and Blake games, so like, the first one, we had to abandon that approach and plan ahead. Future games we just bullshitted the entire thing, and during writing I forgot about the situation with Goku, like I had this really overexaggerated reveal that like, someone posing as Steven would be Goku, and he'd be trying to kill Blake, and Ian would conveniently have a metal detector on hand, scan Steven, and figure it all out, and then they'd have to find Steven, and when they do, the final boss would start. But like, then we did the UFO scene that was supposed to give us the chance to do that, and then we realized Blake was with Steven that whole time so it wouldn't make much sense for him to somehow be fooled by Goku." *According to a secret intelligence leak, Ecco the Dolphin would show up in the game initially, until his hawt dolphin-on-dolphin action sex scene got the game banned. It was noted that the game nearly got an Adults Only rating until Nate's world was lost, so the studio didn't want to overdo the controversial aspects for fear of looking like another Hatred. Reception SSABT4 is the most critically acclaimed game in the series! It currently holds an 11% rating on Metacritic.